


Hush

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), 12 Days of Wincestmas, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Deleted Scene, Episode Related, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, M/M, PWP, Past Exhibitionism, Spoilers, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s noisy as hell stuffed full of his brother’s dick. (Deleted scene from “Dead Man’s Blood”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



Sam’s noisy as hell stuffed full of his brother’s dick. Gets to where Dean only counts a fuck successful if the room next door complains, yells _fags_ or _perverts_ or bangs on the wall. Cheering section, the way he sees it.

Except, tonight, _Dad’s_ over there. And he’s an old-school kind of guy. Might kick in their door and put a bullet in ’em both. Not that it stops ’em. Dean shoves in and Sam gets loud and Dean claps a hand over Sam’s mouth.

“Hush.”

Sam’s eyes widen, body stiffens. Dean lets go but Sam grabs for him. Takes a breath and holds it. Dares him. Dean shakes his head.

A whispered, “Please,” and g’night, folks. Dean fuckin’ crumbles.

Crushes Sam’s lips, his nose with a sweaty palm. Sam’s eyes flutter back, hips jerk, tongue swipes. What air he’s pullin’ cools the spit underneath Dean’s hand. Sam’s muscles flex. He lurches, writhes. Dean slows. Counts in his head. Seconds. How long could Sammy stay under the last time they water trained?

Sam starts to shake, wild-eyed. Dean turns him loose and a ragged inhale and Sam blows. Gasping. Gritted teeth and a feral sound that’s quiet but gives Dean shivers. Kisses. Pets Sam’s hair and tastes the blood where his teeth cut into his lips.

It’s fucked up, getting off on this – even on the Winchester sliding scale of fucked up. Sam claws at his back and bucks against him, clutches his cock from the inside. Makes Dean come so hard he maybe blacks out for a second.

After, wiping up blood and tears and spit and come, “Goddamn, baby boy. Gonna kill me one of these days.”

Can’t meet Sam’s eyes, poke at the why.

“Burn me up, y’know?”

Big hand lands on his cheek, thumb under his chin. “Hey.”

Deep breath. Eyes up. “Yeah, Sammy?”

Can’t buckle.

“Dean, I – ”

Can’t hear that.

Interrupt. “Yeah, Sammy.” Licked lips. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: shots from the actual ep…
> 
>   
> _Image Credit: Supernatural HQ_


End file.
